Marching Band is
by BlueExorcistLover
Summary: Everyone has thought about it. Many have wrote it. I just HAD to do it. This is my Band's funny (But relatable.) Band Moments. Please Read and Review.


Marching Band is...

Okay, I've been reading things like this and I HAD to do it. This is baced on things happened in my band. Also people may be confused. In my Band people start MB in 7th grade. And if your really good 6th. My band only has 55 people in it and we needed more people. Well, hope you like it.

* * *

**Marching Band is...**

Forgetting your mouthpiece at a competition.

Forgetting Trumpet at competition. (Me: Luke, you did it again? Didn't you? Luke: Emily, I swear someone took it. And why are you asking me? I'm a junior Freshmeat.)

Getting a Band tan NOT farmer's tan.

Freshmen being called Freshmeat.

Sophomores being called Soft Smores.

Comparing instruments. (Mello's V.S. Trumpets? Who would win? "TRUMPETS! Duh.." =-7)

When some girl runs through the Band Room yelling "DOES ANYONE HAVE A TAMPON!"

You giving the girl a weird look.

The idiot guys in the background laughing at the girl.

Singing songs like '99 bottles of water on the wall.' and 'The me on the bus.' (Shout out to Caleb for his "The Caleb on the bus is Homo.")

Having a sword fight but with drum sticks. (Com' on everyone's done it.)

Secretly flipping off the Band Director when he/she makes you mad.

Wanting to KILL upperclassmen/freshmen for bossing you around.. (I'm going to DIE this season. BECOMING FRESHMEN!)

Hiding the broken drum stick/mallets from the Band director.

Band Director finds broken stick and confronts you and you are like. "Bob did it." Then he's like "There's no one named Bob in the band."

You get to hit your band director with a cream pie/shaving cream pie. (True story. ;-)

Someone you hate insults your friend and your all like "YOUR GOING DOWN B****" (Can't cuss. I'll get in trouble.)

Band Director yells "IT'S NOT ROCKET SCIENCE!" And you say to yourself 'NO, It's harder.' (That's our slogan.)

Playing a note to long and your squad looks at you like hungry bears. (Happen's all the time.)

Having a stinky and dirty shoe tied on the bell of you Trumpet/Trombone/Mello Phone. (This is used if you can't keep up your horn. This never happened to me but it has to other people in my band.)

Getting a Drum Corp come stay at you school every year. (We eat lunch with them and make friends. Even if they're like 22 years old.)

Yelling something random like "I'm the sole survivor of the zombie apocalypse." and then your best friend's saying "I'm their co-worker."

Messing up drill badly during a show and after words being like 'I'm doing 100 push ups.'

Having to be instep with the people around you. (*Shuffles feet* Man I hate this.)

Walking in step down the hallway with a friend counting "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." (Yay, me and my best friend do this all the time.)

Pranking a Trumpet by putting gum (With you teeth not the type you chew.) numbing medicine on their mouthpiece.

Playing MB games after the season is over.

Looking at the last season videos and closing your eyes and then you smell fresh cut grass. (They make me cry. I miss my first year.)

Crying when you/marching band seniors are leaving. (Oh, my gosh. No one is going to cry next season. We have only one Junior. That means he's our only senior this year. He's part of my squad and is kinda rude sometimes.)

Thinking "I hate Band Camp." But when it's over you think "I miss band camp."

Spending more time with your Marching Band family then your real family. (Love you all. ;-7)

When you play untie the knot you go straight for your crushes hands. (Untie the knot is when you stand in a circle and then put your hands out. Then you walk in and grab two people's hands then try to untie the knot.)

You can sleep anywhere on anything at anytime. (Even standing sometimes.)

Your parent/siblings say you were counting in your sleep.

You space out thinking of band moments in class.

All of the guys look google-eye at girls in the color guard.

When you find yourself humming a show song unintentionally. (Then people around you start to hum along with their part.)

Your afraid to go to the other teams side without a band buddy.

You talk about your music with a non-band person and they think your nuts.

You have to yell a certain band thing. (Feet= together, Knees= not locked, Hips= in line, Shoulders= up back down, Chest= out, Chin= up, Eye's= with pride.)

Saying "I'm and Band Geek. Not a Band nerd."

Your Band Director throwing skittles at the co-Band Director at Band Camp and yelling "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" (True story.)

When your Band Director climbs up the Brodcasting tower at the football field and everyone yells "FALL, COME ON FALL!"

When you know that a Mello Phone/Flugelhorn is a Trumpet on steroids.

When Band Director says "Do it again. Then were done." That means "Do it 100 more times. Your going to DIE!" (HaHa. My BD actually said that last thing.)

* * *

Okay I guess that's it for now. I'm kinda running out of things but will surely put more up. Please R&R.


End file.
